Finding Robin
by Little Cinchan
Summary: Based on a LJ prompt and Firefly: Robin experimented on, turned supercrazy like River. No spaceships or anything, same YJ world they're in now. The team has to figure out what to do now that their smartest memeber is messed up in the brainpan. Ch 7&8 up!
1. Chapter 1

YJ: Finding Robin: Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a routine mission, simple recon, but Young Justice seemed to be especially bad at the simple recon missions. They screwed up. They screwed up big and because of that they had to leave without their youngest member behind in the enemy's hands.

"Report." Batman said curtly as the team returned to Mount Justice.

"We are sorry…" Aqualad started.

"You can be sorry later." Batman's stern voice made the kids wince. "Report."

"We had just gotten into the inner lab." Aqualad said describing the mission.

_They had gotten into the building, thanks to Robin's hacking they had gotten past the locked doors, security cameras and the armed security guards. All they had to do was be quiet and follow their youngest they were back up just in case something were to happen, or if they needed to react. Everything had been going great, Robin was almost done sorting through the data when everything started going downhill._

"_Rob, hurry up man! We need to kick this joint. This is totally boring." Kid Flash thought through their telepathic link courtesy of Miss Martian while pacing back and forth._

"_Back to your post." Aqualad hissed._

"_It's fine Kal, I am almost done here." Robin thought at them still typing madly into his wrist computer. "Don't even think about it Con." Robin's thought made everyone in the room look at Superboy who was about to reach out and touch a large glass pod filled with clear liquid that stood in rows with other identical pods. Robin doesn't look up but kept typing. "Uh ho. Incoming, KF your side."_

"_Damn it." Kid Flash rushed towards his post, but he was too late, the guards had got close enough to notice something was wrong and hit the alarm._

"_We got to go!" Aqualad told them._

"_Let's go! Uh oh, incoming from all sides." Robin said, "East hall way go!" Everyone followed Robin's direction and began heading out of the hall way. One moment Robin was only steps behind them, the next he was gone. Superboy had been the first to notice._

"_Robin!" Superboy's yell make them all turn around, to see the guards pouring into the lab they were just in, several of them piled on Robin._

"_Go!" Robin yelled and threw a bataran at a switch on the wall and the metal door began to close._

"_Robin!" Superboy cried trying to run towards the boy but his teammates grabbed him and they ran. That was the last time they saw Robin._

"We could have gotten him out of there." Superboy growled glaring at Aqualad who could only look away with regret. "Or at least we could have tried."

"Aqualad made the right decision. Your mission was to get the data out." Batman said emotionlessly. "Had you stayed you would have all been captured. Robin understood that and that is why he told you all to go and sealed the door. Sometimes sacrifices need to be made for the greater good."

"Sacrifices? How are you okay with this?" Superboy yelled. "I thought you cared about Robin!" With that the teen stormed out leaving the others to stare after him.

One month. That was how long Robin had been missing. Ever since the day they had to leave their youngest member at the lab the Young Justice team had been searching for Robin to no avail. Not a day goes by do where the teens did not blame themselves for leaving Robin behind. When Batman strolled into Mount Justice and announced that he had found Robin's whereabouts the team jumped into action following the Dark Knight, today they would bring Robin home.

It was as another Cadmus's secret labs, it was hidden under ground, right under Metropolis, and the entrance was in the Metropolis University Hospital. The plan was for them to split up and find Robin then get out. Batman split them up into two groups to search for Robin. Superboy with Kid Flash taking the northern block, Aqualad, Miss Martian and Artemis were instructed to stay in the middle to search and back up if needed, finally Batman went off to search the southern block. As Superboy and KF walked into the northern block of the lab they found that the seemingly endless maze of hallways had rooms almost like hospital room several hundred feet above them. Each identical looking door locked on the outside with a tiny slit of reinforced glass to look inside and each door held a replaceable plaque sometimes with numbers on them. The boys split up looking through the windows hoping to find Robin in one of the rooms. Most of the rooms they peered into were empty but not all of them were empty. KF peered into a window and found something terrible, as he pressed his eyes up to the darkened room something came crashing into the door making KF jump back. Kid Flash a face pressed against the glass clawing at the door. A few more room contained other subjects, all kids, all different ages, the youngest ones were only a little older than Robin, All of the subjects were in different states, some catatonic, some rocking back and forth, others were violent and many others were unstable. When they found came to the last door they were beginning to lose hope. There was a small form lying on the bed it was Robin. Robin was lying there very still, very pale, dressed only in a smock. The two teens stared for a moment unsure what to do. Suddenly the boy's blue eyes flew open and his face emotionless he looked straight at Superboy.  
"It is time to go." Robin's voice sounded strange, but they were relieved that the boy was talking. Robin had gotten up to walk only to have his legs fold under him. Suddenly the alarm sounded. Superboy scooped up Robin and the trio ran trying to get out of the maze like lab.

"Guys where are you?" Miss Martian reached out to them in their heads.

"We have him." Superboy thought back.

"There are other people here, we need to get them out." Kid Flash reported.

"The League will take care of them." Batman's voice sounded. "Your mission is to get Robin out. There are guards coming, you guys need to move." As if on cue the alarm began to sound. At the same time Robin who had fallen unconscious began screaming blue eyes wide open but unseeing.

"Robin! It's okay, it's us, and we've got you." Superboy said trying to calm the boy down. Rather than calming down the boy began to struggle against Superboy's hold. The boys ran toward the way they came trying to regroup trying to get to the others before guards got to them. Robin kept screaming fighting desperately to get away from Superboy's arms. Superboy tried to hold onto the boy making sure he held the boy tight enough but not enough to hurt him. Robin kicked Superboy square in the chest as they came into the main room where everyone was gathered.

"Robin it's us." Miss Martian said trying to approach them only to collapse to her knees as she got close to Robin.

"Megan!" Artemis cried helping the other girl up.

"He is in pain, so much pain." Megan cried looking at the screaming little boy. Suddenly it all stopped as Batman injected Robin with something making the boy pass out.

"We have what we came for. The others are on their way." Batman said as he led the teens out of the facility and onto Miss Martian's ship. "We need to get him Star Labs, we need to figure out what they did to him."  
The flight to Star Labs was quiet and when they got there Batman took Robin followed by the group of anxious teen towards the infirmary. The youths wanted to follow their youngest teammate into the lab, but one look from Batman froze them in their tracks, they could only watch as the Dark Knight and his broken apprentice disappeared into the white sterile lab.

As the group sat there in the holding area all they could think of was the look on Robin's face as he screamed. It was the first time for them to see Robin's face. Now they knew why Batman had forbidden Robin from telling them his secret identity. Robin was Richard Grayson, the adopted son of Bruce Wayne. It was not hard to put two and two together to know who Batman is. Both Dick and Bruce's faces were always on the cover of magazines, on the news, in the papers, no villain could ever find out who they were, if they did Batman and Robin would never have a moment to rest. Now they understood, and although the teens never said anything to each other they swore to take their friend's secret to the grave. After what seemed like forever in a waiting room area that the teens had been directed to Batman appeared in the door way. The man looked grim even beneath the cowl that hid most of his face.

"I suspect that you want to know what happened to Robin." Batman said looking at all the teens. "They were experimenting on him. From what we could see they were tampering around with his brain. Lobotomy. They've made over thirty incisions all over his brain. As far as they could see it looks like they were trying to rewire his brain. They have taken out certain things in his brain. They've removed the parts of the brain that lets us hold back our emotions." Batman said showing them an image of a brain with several incisions.

"Wait, are you saying that he feels everything?" Kid Flash asked trying to process the information they were given. "Can a human brain even process that much information all at the same time without shutting down?"

"I don't understand." Superboy asked demanding answers.

"You see, you know how when you feel sad, or angry, or scared?" Kid Flash said turning to his friends to explain. "You can always push these feelings aside, hide it deep down. Or when we are thinking, we can focus on one thing at a time. We see or hear things we can focus on one thing at a time."

"Yeah we get it! What's your point?" Artemis yelled stopping Kid Flash's ramble.

"My point is all these things that keep us sane, Robin doesn't have it anymore." Kid Flash said finally. The teens stared at their friend in horror.

"It is a miracle that he is still alive." Batman said softly, "According to the files the previous nine subjects of this experiment died shortly after the procedure."  
"Oh my god!" Miss Martian gasped in horror. The others looked grim. Aqualad simply looked over come with guilt.

"We don't know what his condition is going to be like when he wakes up." Batman said getting the teens attention. "I want you kids to be prepared for what he might be like. There were some footages I found in the lab, it is very disturbing but if you are willing… it will help for it not to be such a shock..." All the kids nodded and Batman turned a nearby screen on.

The screen came to life and it was a black and white image of a non-descript room with a plain metal table and a plain chair. Robin was strapped down to the chair dressed in nothing but a medical smock, a man in a lab coat sat with his back towards the camera facing the boy.  
"Hi Richard, may I call you Richard? Or do you prefer Dick? Dick Grayson." The scientist's voice was patronizing but Robin remained motionless. "Not answering to your name? Then what would you like to be called? Robin?" Robin turned to look at the man. "Alright Robin it is then. Robin is your father Bruce Wayne or Batman? Or is the famous Bruce Wayne Batman?"  
"I will never tell you anything." Robin said with a glare, his voice full of venom. The man's face could not be seen on camera but if it could the thin face would be shown sporting a maniacal grin.  
"We will see about that." 

The film flickered out and the screen was dark for a few moments. When the screen lit up again Robin looked worse for wear. There were dark circles under his eyes and bandages around his head. The boy was visibly shaking.  
"Robin I heard you were not very cooperative with your tests today." The scientist said looking at the boy who was obviously very haggard, the restraints that use to hold him to the chair gone as there was no longer need for them. "You know Batman would not be very happy with you performance. He sent you here because he wanted you to be better."  
"Shut up!" Robin yelled his tiny body trembling with effort to speak, "Stop your lies!" But the scientist paid him no heed.  
"Don't you want to be useful to your friends? You need power if you are going to lead them. We are just trying to give you that."  
"No! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Robin cried his hands over his ears. "I will never tell you anything just kill me!" 

The girls cried as they watched Robin on the screen. The guilt of leaving Robin behind that had been eating away at Aqualad all month began ripping him apart. Tears rolled down his eyes as he watched the younger boy cry. How could he, how could he leave a defenceless little boy in the hands of these monsters? Why had he not made the decision to go save Robin?

A new image popped on the screen. Robin sat on the chair and the team had never seen the boy so small, so fragile, so afraid.  
"Hi Robin how were your tests today?" At first Robin didn't say anything, he just looked like a scared little boy too afraid to meet the scientist's eyes. The man waited.  
"I... I don't think... This program is not for me... I am a bad subject..." Robin's voice was shaky and disjointed. "I... I'd be better on a different project..."  
"But you are progressing so well. Much better than we expected. Do you really want to stop? And be left behind again?" At these words Robin drew his knees to his chest and began to shake his head, but the man did not stop there. "Why do you think your friends left you here? You were not useful to them. You were not useful to Batman. And your parents. That's why they all left you." Robin was sobbing.  
"I... I will do better... Do better... Please don't leave me here... Batman..." 

Wally cringed. Even with all the alterations they had done Robin still held onto being Robin, keeping his secret, as if it was engrained into his very soul, no amount of tampering with his brain could alter. But could Robin still be their Robin after all of this?

The next time Robin appeared on the screen he looked calmer, although he twitched ever so slightly sometimes in the chair.  
"Robin why did you kill subject C975?" The scientist's usual cheerful voice was filled with anger.  
"She asked me to." Robin said never breaking eye contact with the man.  
"How did she ask you? She have no vocal cords and she is blind." It was obvious the man was having a hard time keeping himself in check.  
"She was your favourite." A twisted smile graced Robin's lips. "Can't see, can't talk, can't scream. You can't hear because you are not listening." Robin's smile broke into an expression of pain. "She screams and cries so loud but you don't hear it. I do. I protect her. Protect her from being broken by..." Robin's words were cut off by a loud slap which sent the boy flying off his chair. The man went off screen and somewhere off screen they could hear Robin's pained cries and the dull thud of a foot against a small body. 

The next clip was dated more than a week later.  
"Hi Robin." The man said curtly. "How were your session with Dr Spencer?"  
"A boat with no destination." Robin mumbled pacing back and forth. "stairs to nowhere. I have no function. Need meaning to exist." Robin's voice raised in intensity as he spoke still pacing, faster now. "I need a mission!" 

The last clip flickered on dated the day after the previous.  
"Hi Robin you look better today." The scientist sat down tapping his pen on his pad of paper.  
"I exist." Robin replied simply.  
"Yes you are right there." The scientist prompted.  
"I have a mission. Dr. Spencer gave it to me." Robin replied.  
"What kind of mission?" Robin smiled slightly.  
"It's a secret." Robin replied.  
"You can tell me, we have no secrets." The scientist said trying to coax an answer out of the boy. "When did Dr. Spencer tell you? Did he tell you? Or did you sense it?" Robin just stared at the man.  
"I can't tell you, but I can write it down if I had a pen." The scientist hesitated for just a moment before pushing the pen and his pad of paper across the table at the boy. Then in a flash the boy was across the table. All that could be seen from the camera's perspective was the scientist twitching. After a few moments the man sat still in the chair. Robin appeared right up at the camera, emotionless, covered in blood before the camera was shut off.

The group was silent as the video stopped playing. No one moved to turn off the blank screen. They could not believe what they saw. Robin, their Robin, had been broken beyond recognition and made into a killer. The horrors that they witnessed on the screen is only the tip of a very large iceberg of terror that Robin that suffered in the month that they had left him in enemy hands. Batman was the one that broke the silence.

"Regret is not going to help him now." Batman told them as he turned to the door. "I am sure they will be coming after him. If they were successful in their attempt to make Robin able to read minds, then they cannot afford to leave Robin in our hands. He would be a lose end. Keeping him at Mount Justice will be the safest for now. I will see what I can do to reverse the damage. It is up to you all to keep him safe." With that the man swept out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

YJ: Finding Robin: Chapter 2

Batman had kept Robin under sedation until they were back at Mount Justice once settled the team waited anxiously for Robin to wake up. The team had agreed to tie Robin down, with some resistance from the teens, just in case the boy is violent when he came to. Batman had told them that with the sedatives Robin would not be coming to any time soon so the team returned to their normal activities but Conner volunteered to stay behind. Conner sat there watching Robin sleep, the steady rise and fall of the boy's chest made him seem almost peaceful but the expression on Robin's sleeping feature was not beautiful. Suddenly the boy came to with a gasp and he began to cry out in panic as he realise he was bounded to the bed.

"Hey Dick it's okay. It's me." Conner tried tugging at the bonds to free the boy, but the boy does not seem to respond to his calls even as he was free, the boy just curled in on himself. "Robin. Calm down. It's me. Superboy." At the sound of Conner calling him by his alias the boy looked up. There was a moment of recognition flashed across the boy's blue eyes and Robin threw his arms around Conner's neck and began to sob.

Robin's screams seemed to have brought the entire team running to the infirmary. Wally and Artemis were at Robin's bedside in an instant. Kaldur and Batman stopped a few feet away as if afraid their presence might frighten the already hysterical child. Megan stood at the door not daring to take a step closer. Even from where she stood the roar of emotions swirling in Robin threatened to suck her into the oblivion.  
"Robin, it's us. You are safe." Wally murmured helplessly rubbing comforting circles on the boy's back. Wally could feel the small body tremble beneath his hand.  
"...all just shapes... they put in my head... Can giveth can taketh away..." Robin murmured. His breaths were beginning to come in short gasps. "Don't exist, can't exist… simple neural responses to artificial stimuli… methylphenidate… cholinergic… electrodes… create fiction that is my world…" Robin began hyperventilating too badly to speak.  
"Hold him still." Batman instructed as he approached Robin with a needle. Before Conner could get a strong hold on Robin he saw the needle and began struggling.  
"NO! No no no no no..." Robin begged as he slipped Superboy's grasp and backed away from them until he fell off the bed. He took only a moment to recover before scampering into a corner crying. "No... No tests... Please..."  
The teens were too shocked to know what to do. Batman swept past them needle hidden now and knelt down by his terrified son. His heart was breaking but he had to be strong, for Robin, for Dick.  
"No tests. You just need to sleep for a while." Batman said softly taking the boy into his arms. The ridged body relaxed into his arms. "This will help make it quiet so you can sleep." Batman said injecting the liquid into Robin. Once he was done he picked up the boy to put him back in bed. For a moment, only a moment before the drug took effect, the baby blue eyes looked up at him with recognition. When Robin's lips moved only a whisper came out, but Batman heard him.  
"Not your fault... Batman..."

Once outside the infirmary Wally felt his legs lose all their strength and he let himself fall to the ground.  
"Wally!" Megan cried worriedly.  
"Is he always going to be like that?" Wally asked with a haunted voice not heeding Megan looked worriedly at him. The others fell silent wondering the same thing. Have they really lost Robin forever?

"I am sure he will have more lucid days." Batman said after a while. "He recognized me for a moment there. I am sure it was just that he woke up bounded. But I must caution all of you to be careful around him. We have no idea what they have programmed Robin to do. We need to consider him dangerous, don't let your guard down too much around him. I am authorizing you to use force if you have to." The teens watched quietly as Batman walked away from them. Conner felt anger bubbling inside him. Conner wondered how Batman could remain so cold, calm and collected in this situation. Robin was not only his sidekick. Robin was Dick Grayson, Batman, no, Bruce Wayne's son, knowing that fact made Conner's anger burn hotter in his chest. Conner was going to march up and give Batman a piece of his mind only to be stopped by Aqualad.

"This is hard on all of us." Aqualad said softly, "but it is probably the hardest on him."

The next time Robin woke up again Wally was the one by his side. Robin had awoken with a gasp but the drugs were probably still weakening his body he didn't move, Wally would never had known he was awake until Robin called out his name.  
"Kid Flash..." Robin said again a little louder this time.  
"Robin you are awake! Thank god! How do you feel?" Wally's relief faded away when Robin did not answer and just stared up at him. "Rob, remember me? Wall..." Robin bolted up abruptly placing his hand over Wally's mouth before he could finish.  
"Must not say it! They will know." Robin said looking around as if expecting someone to be watching them. "They can't know."  
"Robin it's okay you are safe now." Wally said taking Robin's hand in his own. "We are at Mount Justice you are safe. We all know each other's identity, we know you are..."  
"NO! I am Robin." The boy's body was beginning to shake. "No don't know who you are talking about. I am Robin only Robin subject C9987... But Dr. Carpenter liked to call me Robin. He is dead now. Robin... just Robin... No one else... Not even really Robin anymore... Robin is lost... So lost..." Robin's outburst took Wally by surprise, even after everything they did to him the boy was still focused on keeping all of their identities secret. Robin's rant had left the boy shaking and gasping for air. Wally reached out slowly not wanting to get the boy more worked up. Wally placed his hand gently on Robin's shoulder. At first the boy tensed then slowly he began to calm down breathing evened and his body relaxed.  
"KF you came for me..." Robin whispered looking up at Wally almost with disbelief.  
"Of course we did." Wally said pulling Robin into a hug. "I am sorry we didn't come sooner."

Kaldur stood outside the door to Robin's bedroom. The team had decided to relocate Robin into his own room where it may feel more comfortable that the white cold infirmary. Kaldur glanced into the small boy's room and noticed that other than a few things that Robin regularly used the room didn't have any personal decorations at all. The only pictures that Robin had playing on his digital photo frame are the photos of him as Robin with the team. Kaldur stepped into Robin's room quietly as not to disturb the sleeping boy. The Atlantean can't help but feel like he was invading what was left of Robin's privacy. Wally had warned them about the Robin's reaction to being called Dick. Keeping his identity a secret must have meant a lot to the boy if torture and mind alterations only made Robin abandon his real identity and hold on to his alias. Kaldur settled down on the chair left at Robin's bedside. He watched the boy sleep, even in drug induced sleep the poor boy didn't seem peaceful. Batman has tried various treatments, some worked better than others, but the effects all just seemed to be only temporary. The boy still had to be sedated every night to sleep. Even though they had only been a team for a few months before Robin was taken, Kaldur and the rest of the team have come to care about Robin like their own little brother. The guilt that Kaldur felt since the day he made the call to leave Robin behind has never left him. Although tactically it was the best thing to do and Robin knew that as well, but just because it was the right decision didn't mean he didn't feel bad about the consequences. It just wasn't fair that the boy of their group has to suffer all of the consequences to save them.

"You are thinking." Robin's voice brought Kaldur out of his thoughts and he found himself looking into Robin's baby blue eyes.

"Did I wake you?" Kaldur asked.

"Guilty. Regret. Remorse." Robin said his expression unchanged. Kaldur's heart leapt to his throat, perhaps the boy does blame him. Robin looked away but kept talking. "Can't go back. Can't take Robin's place. Too late."

"Robin… I am…" Kaldur begin but the boy looked back at him with a look so intense he stopped.

"Don't. Sacrifices need to be made in battle." Robin said softly. "Had to tell you while there is silence, some semblance of clarity. While I am still normal, functioning." Robin squeezed his eyes shut his hand holding his head obviously in pain. Kaldur reached for the sedative that Batman that showed them all how to administer but a hand caught his. Kaldur looked back at the blue eyes that seemed to stare into his soul. "I don't blame you, but if it makes you feel better. I forgive you."

The next few days all of them got an opportunity to see Robin awake and calm between periods of time when the boy was sedated. That is all except Megan. As much as she wanted to go see Robin she was terrified. The darkness, chaos and pain that is there lying under the surface was terrifying for Megan. She had only experienced it for a brief moment back at the lab but it was so overwhelming she doesn't know if she could handle it.  
"Ma'gan, what is wrong I sense a great sadness coming from you." Megan felt the comforting presence in her mind.  
"Uncle Jon! I don't know what to do!" Megan cried. "My friend is suffering and I can't even be next to him to help him because I am too afraid to even get close to him."  
"Ma'gan I know you are afraid, but you are probably the one person who can help Robin the most right now. Batman has asked me to come as soon as possible but I am tied up right now and I won't be able to make it there for a few more weeks. You must keep yourself steady to help stabilize Robin. You may see some terrifying things but just remember that nothing in his mind can hurt you." Megan took a deep breath as she feel her uncle's presence leave. If only it was as easy as her uncle made it sound.

"Megan!" Wally cried suddenly bursting into Megan's room. "You have to come quick! Its Robin!" Rather than explaining what was going on Wally grabbed the girl's hand and raced towards the infirmary. The moment they arrived Megan could tell something was very wrong. Robin was convulsing on the infirmary bed and all the monitors he was hooked up to beeped and whined with urgency. She noticed that Kaldur had cuts on him and Conner's shirt was slashed as well.  
"What happened?" Megan cried.  
"He had a bad reaction to the treatment." Wally said weakly, "He began attacking Conner with a kitchen knife. It took two of them to restrain him." As Megan was digesting the information Batman left Robin's side and came to her.  
"You need to help him." Batman said almost pleadingly. "His body is reacting poorly to the mental stress he is suffering. His body is shutting down and unless we can calm his mind down he could die. Ma'gan you are the only one that can reach him now."  
"But I..." Megan was horrified of entering Robin's mind, but could she really just stand there and do nothing watching Robin die? Megan bit her lips nervously as she walked towards Robin. Already she could feel the chaos of emotions and pain. Hesitantly she took Robin's small hand in her's and closed her eyes.  
"Focus on finding Robin." Batman's voice kept her steady as she was about to get swept away at the multitude of images flashing before her, too fast for her to make sense of it. She focused on Robin and all of a sudden the images, thoughts and feeling were all gone. Megan found herself in a large circus tent all is quiet but Megan could hear crying. As Megan pushed past layers of draping tent fabric she found herself in a large clearing, in the center a little boy no older than eight was sobbing hugging his knees close to him, next to him was a man and a woman lying there broken, dead.  
"Robin?" Megan tried as she got closer. The boy doesn't look up. "Richard?" Megan tried and the little boy looked up at her with teary blue eyes.  
"They are dead because I didn't warn them." The boy sobbed. "I tried I really did! Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! I don't want to be here alone!" Megan's heart broke. Deep down inside Robin was just a scared and lonely little boy, a little boy he hid locked away in the depths of his mind. Megan dropped to he knees by the little boy and pulled him close.  
"Its okay Dick. You are not alone. We are all here for you." Megan said showing the boy a image of all his friends looking worried at his bedside.  
"Those are lies Robin." A man in a lab coat with thick glasses said appearing in the tent. "You can hear what they think, feel what they feel. You know the truth. She is afraid of you."  
"Who are you?" Megan demanded standing up placing Dick behind her.  
"They are all afraid of you. You attacked them." The man continued ignoring Megan. "They are right to be afraid you are a weapon. My weapon."

At this the circus tent was gone, Dick was gone, Robin stood in his uniform behind her, all the thoughts and emotions came pouring back in making it hard to think. The Robin behind her began screaming in pain.  
"Stop it!" Megan yelled at the man. "Stop you are killing him!" She launched forward to try and punch the man but her fist went right through the man dissipated like a cloud of smoke. Megan picked herself up and walked up to Robin who was doubled over clutching his head and Megan pulled the boy into his arms.  
"It's okay. He is gone now. You are safe. Just focus on my voice, let the rest go. Robin. Follow my voice and come back to us." The screaming stopped and everything else stopped too. Robin look up at her tears streaming down his face beneath his mask.  
"I didn't want to hurt them... I didn't..." Robin cried, "I tried to stop but I couldn't..."  
"Shhh, I know." Megan said soothingly. "And they know that too." Megan didn't know how long he held the younger boy for before he began drifting off to sleep.  
"So lost can't find my way..." Robin murmured on the edge of sleep. Megan affectionately brushed Robin's lose locks out of his face.  
"You have fought hard enough. Just hang on. We will come find you. We will find a way to make this all right again."

As Robin fell asleep Megan found herself drop out of Robin's mind. She opened her eyes and released Robin's hand only to feel a rush of fatigue and collapse into Wally's arms.  
"Megan you okay?" Wally asked worriedly. Megan nodded. She could feel the tears on her face but she was too tired to wipe them away.  
"Robin?" Megan managed to ask.  
"He is stable." Batman replied looking down at Megan with a relieved smile. "Thank you." Megan smiled back. With one tired glance over at Robin Megan allowed sleep to take her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to many of my readers and reviewers for bring this to my attention that this chapter may seem like plagiarism, so I would like to clarify. This chapter is meant to be a tribute to the Firefly episode 'Objects in Space'. I loved this episode because it illustrated very clearly River's mental state and so I decided to do a tribute to the episode to reflect Robin's mental state in this story since the original premise of this story is inspired by Robin being River from Firefly. I am not trying to claim this chapter as original work, I don't own any of it other than my own little twists. With that out of the way. Please. Enjoy.

* * *

YJ: Finding Robin: Chapter 3

Robin walked through the quiet halls of Mount Justice. He stepped so lightly even he barely heard his own steps. He was a ghost, a memory, drifting through the halls. Robin walked by the training room where Black Canary was training Superboy.  
"Focus you are so distracted today." Black Canary said tossing the super-strength boy to the ground with his own strength. 'If only Batman would take him away, the kids don't need a constant reminder of their failure.'  
"I am focused." Superboy growled picking himself up. '_Robin is gone…_'  
Robin crept away from the training room disturbed by their thoughts. Robin wondered towards the kitchen he couldn't see them but he could hear their voice, their thoughts. Kid Flash and Miss Martian flirting.  
"They are ruined." Miss Martian cried in dismay. '_Robin is that man's weapon... a living weapon living with us…_'  
"You are getting better. These are delicious." Kid Flash said shoving the cookies into his mouth. '_Yuck. Taste like charcoal. Oh shit! Robin!_' From the doorway Robin could see KF and Miss Martian jump when they noticed him standing there. "Rob, dude don't sneak up on people like that." KF said trying to sound relaxed. _'Weapons. Oh thank God he doesn't have any weapons.'_ Robin took off down the hall. Robin flew so fast down the hall he almost ran into Aqualad and Artemis, Robin slowed down walking through the edge of the living room, they don't seem to notice him.

"Do you normally just hang out on the surface?" Artemis asked. _`They don`t trust me…I don`t trust them either…especially Robin…`_

"Sometimes." Kaldur replied. `_Why do you care? It doesn't make a difference._`  
Robin felt dizzy, all these voices and feelings hidden shouting out so loud. Robin walked away, has to get away. Robin walked around and found himself in a calming meadow. He sees grass, but his bare feet touched stone. Too fascinated to care Robin saw a flowering branch, he plucked it from the tree and walked examining the object in his hands as he walked. All of a sudden the meadow disappeared and he was in the living room, everyone surrounded him yelling. The branch in his hand was a gun.

"Robin, put it down." Kid Flash said holding his hand up.

"Stop yelling at him." Miss Martian cried.

"Just drop it kid!" Artemis said weapon pointed at Robin.

"Don't you dare!" Superboy said knocking the bow and arrow out of Artemis's hand.

"Superboy! Grab him and take it away." Aqualad instructed. Superboy stepped up to him and took the gun from his hand.

"How the hell did he get his hand on this?" Aqualad asked as Superboy handed him the gun. "This could have turned out really bad. Robin you can't be playing with this."

"Robin." Superboy looked at the boy still holding him. All of a sudden it was getting hard to breath. Robin broke from Superboy's grasp and ran to his room. Superboy followed him.

"Robin. It's me." Conner said announcing himself as he entered the younger boy's room. "Are you okay?" Robin nodded but Conner could see the tears in the boy's eyes. "We know you don't mean to hurt anyone."

"You do… they don't…" Robin whispered pulling his knees close to his chest. Conner sat down next to Robin. "Everyone is thinking so loud." Robin said clutching his head.

"The drugs. Are they not working?" Conner asked placing a comforting arm around Robin.

"Sometimes they make the fog lift and I am a normal boy…" Robin whispered. "But part of me knows it will all go away. Will be lost again. No more drugs, no more. Can't do this…"

"Batman will find the right combination. He will make you better." Conner said pulling the shivering boy close helplessly. "It will all be okay."

Later that night Kaldur assembled the teens in the living room to discuss the events that morning.

"How did he get his hands on that?" Kaldur asked the team.

"I… I left it out of the evidence storage." Wally admitted. "I was going to put it away… It wasn't loaded before…"

"It's not really Wally's fault. The kid is off his rockers. We should lock him up before he actually hurt someone. Megan said herself they were trying to make him into a weapon." Artemis's suggestion made Superboy growl.

"I was supposed to be a weapon." Superboy protested.

"That is different. You are not crazy." Artemis rebutted.

"Can we not fight about this?" Megan spoke up. "I am sure he wouldn't have hurt anyone."

"Do you not remember him coming at Wally and Conner with a kitchen knife?" Artemis has had enough. "I know he is your friend, a cute kid but he is dangerous we need to see that. Even Batman says we should keep our guard up around him."

"That's enough." Kaldur sighed. "For now we will take turns keeping an eye on him. We will talk to Batman about this tomorrow."

Meanwhile in his room, Robin had his ear pressed against the vents were his teammate's voices echoed and drifted through the vents. The truth etched painfully in his heart.

It was late. All of the residents of Mount Justices were asleep, safely tucked away in their rooms. With a soft beep locked all the closed doors. A man crept into the dark hallways unnoticed. Artemis had gotten up to use the bathroom and was returning to her room when she felt a sharp blade against her throat and her hands quickly restrained behind her back before she could fight back.

"Shhh, I need you to be real quiet now." A man's voice whispered in her ear.

"Who are you?" Artemis whispered her voice shaking.

"I am someone who is here to solve your problem." The man replied, "I am here to collect the weapon. Get it out of your hair."

"You mean… Robin?" Artemis's breath hitched. She thought Robin was a problem but this was not the solution she wanted.

"Yes, now if you will be a good little girl and show me to his room I will be on my way, and no one has to get hurt." The man told her. "Just so you know all your little friends are locked up safely in their rooms so no one will be able to come save you." Artemis walked numbly towards Robin's room. The man kept the knife at her throat and used his free hand to unlock Robin's door with a strange device. The door slid open but it was empty.

"Are you sure this is the room?" Artemis nodded. "Well then you are going to help me look."

"Why don't you just ask him to come out? You will never find him this way. This mountain is huge." Artemis said dryly.

"That there is a good idea."

"I know you are somewhere in this mountain little bird!" The man's voice echoed through the mountain waking the up all the members of the Young Justice. The teens slowly became alert of the strange man's voice as the man spoke on. "You need to come out right now, because you only have five friends and every minute you waste of mine I am going to kill a friend of yours."

"You are wrong." Robin's voice appeared over the com.

"I am not wrong Robin, I will kill your friend, starting with this blondie here." The man said pulling a gun out of his holster and pointed it at Artemis.

"You are wrong. Robin is not here." Robin's voice echoed a little in the halls and in his friends' rooms. "They didn't want him here. He was not the right Robin. He melted away dissipated into the walls. They didn't know he could do that, but he did" Wally was wide awake now as was the others. Superboy began banging on his door trying to knock it down.

"So who the hell am I talking to?" The man demanded.

"Just a ghost of the mountain." Robin told them.

"Robin…" Megan cried. The boy's voice echoed through the quiet mountain.

"Robin is gone."

"Where did he go?" The man demanded waiving his gun at Artemis.

"I can't keep track of the crazy kid when he isn't a ghost." Artemis said indignantly.

"What is with all of this crap? People don't just evaporate and become ghosts." The man said angrily. "He is somewhere with a com playing games with all of your lives." Suddenly Robin's signature giggle came over the com startling the man.

"That is definitely unsettling."

"Bruno Groft… can I call you Bruno?" Robin asked.

"You can call me Mr. Groft" Groft said with authority. "How the hell do you know my name?"

"You are a liar, a crook. You hurt people." Robin's voice said softly.

"I only do it when it is my job." Groft replied.

"Liar." Robin cut him off. "You came in and you hurt Red Tornado."

"That thing is just a robot." Groft rebutted. "Do you not care that I have a gun pointed at your friend's head?"

"I care." Robin replied then there was nothing. Definitely unsettling.

"Are you going to come out then?" Groft asked but was met with silence. "Robin? Little bird?"

As Wally was trying to digest the situation that is going on Robin's voice sounded again in his room.

"Kid Flash, I need you to do me a favour."

"Robin what is going on?" Wally asked worried. "Why are you a ghost?"

"I know you have questions, but there is no time." Robin told him. "I need you… to trust me."

"Aqualad." Robin's voice called to him. "You need to catch him by surprise. He is wearing full body armour. Artemis is not. He has a gun."

"Robin…" Kaldur began.

"Not now." Robin said quickly. "Stand by the door. You need to move soon."

"Are you okay?" Conner said to the air hoping Robin could hear him. "Where are you?"

"I am very close to him, and he doesn't even see it." Robin told him.

"Robin… I… " Conner said softly Robin's words still echoing in his mind.

"Later. Go! NOW!"

All of a sudden the lights went out only emergency power lit the communication room dimly.

"You are not welcome here anymore Bruno." Robin's voice echoed again from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

"You don't think I am leaving here without you do you?" Groft asked.

"I know you." Robin giggled then turned serious. "Your mother will be sad to know that you are still deranged. Good thing she is in a better place now."

"You need to shut up right now." Groft got angry.

"Your first victim was your family dog." Robin continued. "It's funny that you still have a picture of him…"

"You are not a ghost. You are in my god damned ship." Groft shouted.

Robin giggled like a child sitting in the cockpit of the ship he had found attached to the side of Mount Justice.

"It's very shiny. All these buttons. I wonder what they do." Robin continued to giggle.

"Okay little bird… don't touch anything." Groft said worriedly. "How the hell did you get in my ship?"

"Put the gun away." Robin ordered.

"I have put it away now." Groft lied.

"You are a bad liar, I can see you." Groft sighed and put his gun away in his holster.

"Okay. Now let's not do anything rash." Groft was starting to get seriously irritated that he was being bested by a child.

"You talk too much Bruno." Robin said serious again. "Too many words, not enough action."

"I am not perfect, I tend to get carried away, but if you would…" Robin cut him off.

"It's okay Bruno. I am going with you." Robin said finally.

"Robin…" Artemis gasped.

"Don't belong…" Robin said softly "Dangerous, like you. Can't be controlled, can't be trusted." Wally paused for a moment in the hallways looking down in shame. "Everyone would be better off if they had never brought me back." Conner balled his hand into a tight fist, so tight it hurt. "Things can go back to the way they were before." Artemis hung her head in shame. "Robin is broken, beyond repair. But I will be fine." A tear rolled down Megan's eye. "I will go with you and fade away. Bruno Groft I will be your bounty."

"Finally something goes right today." Groft sighed started walking towards his ship. Suddenly a stream of water wrapped around his arms. In a flash all of his weapons have been removed and before Groft could react a large fist connected with his chin in an upper cut. Bruno Groft lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

YJ: Finding Robin: Chapter 4

"I need to talk to each of you. Separately." Batman said sternly noticing that Superboy seemed to have attached himself to Robin while the others eyed the boy wearily. Batman eyed the unconscious man that had infiltrated Mount Justice. Bruno Groft was not a mere henchmen, Cadmus must really want Robin. "I will start with you." Batman said looking pointedly at Aqualad. "The rest of you return to your rooms and rest for now."

Superboy followed Robin back to his room. He could feel the others' longing gaze follow them down the hall. Robin had heard them. The words Robin said over the intercom were not a mere distraction for Groft. It was not hard to hear the hurt in Robin's voice. Shame and guilt kept them from approaching the boy. At the same time it worried them how Robin had known, Artemis was the only one ever voice her feelings towards Robin's condition. Fear kept them from calling out to stop him. Even as they questioned the boy's intentions he had saved them, again.

Once Robin returned to his room he collapsed. Good thing Superboy was only a step behind him and caught him. Worried Superboy scanned the boy for injury and was relieved when he found nothing but fatigue on Robin's face. Superboy brought the boy to the bed but he kept Robin in his arms and the boy let him.  
"Did you mean it? That you would leave with him?" Superboy asked the boy in his arms.  
"Kill them all he thought… Regardless of whether or not he got the prize." Robin murmured tiredly. "He would kill them all to celebrate. He is bad man. Can't stay here. It's not safe."  
"The others won't hurt you." Superboy said holding Robin close. "I won't let them."  
"No... " Robin whispered as tired lids closed over blue eyes. "Not safe... For them..."

* * *

After speaking to each of the kids with the exception of Robin Batman had most of the events that took place and the video surveillance filled in the rest. If Cadmus had sent Groft after Robin it meant that they were serious, there would be more to come. Robin needed to be hidden and Mount Justice was no longer safe. Batman knew that the team would not let him just take Robin away, and with the boy's condition so unstable it was important to have him under twenty-four hour surveillance. To top it all off the Kryptonian clone seemed to have become really attached to Robin and vice versa. Batman didn't like the development but it seemed that Superboy's presence stabilized Robin. On the move would be the safest for children, for now the league will watch over them while they rest.

* * *

"You will have to stay on the move." Batman told the kids in the briefing. "You will have to be split into two groups. You will travel in different directions. Superboy and Miss Martian will travel with Robin. Kid Flash, Artemis and Aqualad you will be the decoy team. You will travel with your civilian identity and stay below the radar."

"With all due respect Batman, do you think it's a good idea to put two aliens together with Robin in this state?" Kid Flash said throwing up his arms at the Kryptonian and Martian to emphasize. Batman said nothing, he simply glared at Kid Flash.

"I... mean" Batman's glares made Kid Flash lose his gusto. "I mean... if you want to hide among civilians shouldn't you send him with the humans who knows how to blend in?" It was like waiting for a nuclear meltdown. Superboy looked livid at the suggestion that he should be separated from Robin, but to everyone's surprise it was not Superboy who blew up first.  
"Do you really think just because we conveniently forgot to mention our vote to lock Robin up that Batman wouldn't know about it?" Artemis yelled. "How do you expect the kid to trust us enough to travel with us?"  
"No! YOU were the one who wanted to lock him up." Kid Flash shouted back.  
"I didn't see you defending him either!" The two teens fuelled by their own guilt and frustration would have continued if Batman hadn't step in.  
"Enough!" Both teen fell silent and shrunk back a bit. "This was not a discussion. You will carry out your mission as per my instruction. I do not need to explain myself to you. The consequence of failing this mission is death, yours or your teammate's. Do you understand?" All the teens looked at each other with a sombre look.  
"Yes sir."

* * *

Bruce walked into Robin's room only to see the boy sat leaning against the wall, face pale, shivering. The Dark Knight crossed the room swiftly and placed his hand on the boy's forehead. Fever.  
"Robin..." Robin opened his eyes at the call.  
"I know... " Robin said softly. "I am going on a trip."  
"You will need to stop being Robin for a while." Bruce told him.  
"No... No... Not safe... Can't I just go home?" Robin said softly a tear slipping down his cheek. "I will stay hidden... It's not safe... They are coming for me... Can't go back there...please I just want to go home Batman... So tired..." Bruce couldn't keep up his emotionless image anymore, he pulled Robin into a tight embrace the little boy disappeared entirely beneath the large cape.  
"Just a little longer and I will take you home." Bruce promised. "I can't protect you and hunt down the people who did this to you at the same time." Bruce stroked the boy's hair. Feeling the scars from the many incisions on the boy scalp only made his anger burn stronger.  
"Two by two hands of blue..." Robin murmured. "They will come for you... Two by two..."  
"Be strong Dick." Bruce whispered giving Robin a final squeeze. "Just a little longer."

Conner and Megan stood beside Batman watching anxiously while the man tried to calm the boy down enough to sedate him.  
"I don't want to go to sleep... Please don't make me go to sleep..." Robin begged pulling away from the man backing himself into a corner.  
"It is just for the flight to Metropolis. You will wake up when you get there and Superboy and Miss Martian will be there with you." Batman explained as he pressed the needle into Robin's arm.  
"Don't... No... Sleep..." Robin's head lulled and he fell forward into Batman's arms. The stoic man lifted the boy and placed him in a padded container that was made to look like a suitcase. Batman placed an oxygen mask over Robin's face, his finger lingering on the boy's pale cheeks tenderly for a moment before closing the container.  
"You two will use your Earth names. Here are your travel documents. Robin will travel under the name Robin that seems to be all he can handle right now. He will be sedated and hidden for the flight. We can't risk having him clear security and keep calm through the flight." Batman said with a sigh. "Keep under the radar and frequently move between the three safe houses. Superman will be nearby if you need back up. If anything happens contact me. I will be there. Understood?" The teens nodded. Then in a pleading tone that the teens had never heard before Batman said, "Please, take care of him."

* * *

Conner walked through the airport carefully pulling the luggage containing Robin. The container was small and fit Robin very well, personally Conner would have thought it was quite comfortable, but Robin had looked so afraid knowing he had to be in there it made Conner uneasy. What if Robin didn't remain asleep? What if he ran out of oxygen? Hundreds of scenarios crossed Conner's mind making Conner was to turn around rip the container open and pull Robin out. Megan seemed to have sensed his worry and put a comforting hand on his arm. It took all of Conner's will power to check the case with the airline attendant. As Conner boarded the plane he couldn't help but feel like this hour long flight was going to be the longest hour of his life.

* * *

The three teens had been in Metropolis for a week. Each night they went to a different safe house like Batman told them. Although it was the first time Conner and Megan got to live in human society yet they did not have an opportunity to marvel at its wonders. The teen's days were spent mostly inside the flats that acted as their safe houses. Conner was always with Robin and Megan only left occasionally for supplies. Their days were full nothing but tense periods of hiding and waiting.

Conner stared almost longingly out the window at the cityscape. Metropolis was _his_ city, Superman's city. Not once since they've been here did the Man of Steel come to visit. Surely he must know that they were there.  
"You should go." Robin's voice made Conner turn with a start. The boy stood there wringing his hand nervously. "If I wasn't broken you could go.. I understand… you don't think I do but I do..." The boy's face scrunched in frustration he clutched his head mumbling, "I remember what I am suppose to be… I remember so many secrets… not supposed to know… memories… made up… I am ruining everything!"

"Hey." Conner said putting his large hands on either side of Robin's face and tilted the boy's head up to meet his eyes. "I don't want to go. I don't need to go see him. We are here to keep you safe. We are here for you." Conner said pulling Robin into his arms holding the boy tight. "You are all I need."

The touching moment between the two boys was broken by the sound of the door opening. Conner and Robin both turned to see Megan and to their surprise Artemis walk in the door.

"Hey guys look who I found." Megan said with a huge smile the blond girl behind her did not share the same expression.

"Batman sent me to back you guys up." Artemis told them. Conner didn't think anything of the statement but he noticed Robin stiffen in his arms.

"Why did Batman send you?" Conner asked narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know?" Artemis exclaimed. "He's Batman, I didn't ask." Conner moved to say more but Robin clutched Conner's shirt tighter silencing him.

"Well the more the merrier right?" Megan said trying to clear the tension in the air. "We got dinner, Artemis could you help me in the kitchen and Conner could you set the table?" Conner and Artemis nodded their gaze lingered on each other for a moment longer before they set to do the task Megan asked for.

* * *

After dinner, when Megan asked Artemis to go and pick up drinks that she had forgotten to buy that morning Artemis agreed almost too quickly. Artemis was certain that she wouldn't get a chance to slip out so when the opportunity presented itself she took it.

"They are moving him to 776 Oak Lane tonight." Artemis said into the payphone receiver. "I've told you, now let my mother go."  
"We will let her go as soon as we successfully retrieve the subject." Artemis's heart sank.  
"You promised!"  
"We will let her go, but we can't have you warning them of our arrival. Now run along back to your little friends so they don't get suspicious. Oh yeah, don't forget to pick up the drinks." Artemis froze at the man's words, they were listening. "We will see you tonight."

Artemis walked numbly back to the Metropolis flat they were staying at, thoughts and feelings swirling through her head. Could she really betray her friends? Were they her friends? They were so cold to her... But Megan was nice... And Robin had saved her from Groft. Artemis shook her head she could not afford to have her resolve broken by these thoughts. Cadmus has her mother. Artemis friends or not her mother was the most important. As Artemis opened the apartment door she nearly jumped. Conner and Robin's heads snapped up and stared at her intently. Robin's unrelenting blue eyes seemed to stare deeply into her soul.  
"What are you two starring at?" Artemis snapped.  
"Goddesses can't be trusted..." Robin murmured still starring at her. Robin's gaze felt like it saw right through her, but the boy did not say anything more.  
"Hey!" Megan's cheery voice broke the tension in the room. "Are we ready to go?" Conner gave Artemis one last distrustful look.  
"Yeah let's go."

* * *

It was dark in the apartment on 776 Oak Lane. the teens had gone to sleep shortly after arriving and securing the apartment. Everyone had gone to sleep, everyone except Artemis who simply lay on her bed quietly waiting. She wanted so much to warn the others, but she couldn't, all she could do was wait. Suddenly a blood curdling scream came from the boys' room across the hall. Artemis bolted up right and dashed over to the other room followed closely by Megan.

"No! So many minds not speaking! Crying out but they are not heard." Robin was flailing trying to get out of Conner's grasp as the older boy tried to hold him still. "The head… is broken… need to be cut out!" All of a sudden everything stopped when they heard glass break in the living room. Robin looked straight at Artemis. "They are coming."

An explosion from a concussive grenade shook the walls of the small apartment then smoke began to fill the rooms and the halls. Masked figures came through the windows, guns drawn, trampling on the broken décor in the living room. As they tried to head down the hallway that led to the bedrooms an unseen force pushed a group of them back into a pile of tangled guns and limbs. With a roar a large form came charging out of the hallway jumping on two men sending those two crashing to the ground while a punch sent a third through a wall into the kitchen.

A scream of horror directed everyone's attention to Robin who staggered out into the living room.

"Artemis! Take him and run!" Megan cried only to be hit by man who came up and swung at seemingly empty space as her voice gave away her position.

"Megan!" Conner cried as the girl went down. Eight men have started to pile onto him now making it difficult to move. A piercing pain on his back caused Conner to scream in agony. For some reason he felt his strength leaving him and the pain did not go away, his body was not healing, confused Conner collapsed to his knees.

"NO!" Robin cried watching in horror as Conner and Megan went down. It was as if something snapped inside him. Robin broke free from Artemis's grasp and ran towards his fallen friends. One of the men tried to grab Robin but the boy ducked slipping through his grasp landed a swift punch in the solar plexus knocking him out. Another came from behind trying to grab Robin, without looking back Robin pick up a large chunk of broken glass and threw it behind him. The shard of glass lodge itself deeply in the man's throat and he went down. From his lowered position Robin got on his hands and with a spin kick took out another man approaching him. Seeing Robin take three of their men down in less than a minute the rest of them began opening fire on the boy. Robin turned and pulled Artemis with him behind a couch as the gun fire began. Artemis was too stunned to react. Robin peered over the couch for a second, just a second before ducking back down. With shaky hands the boy unstrapped a handgun from an unconscious man on the ground.

"Can't look… can't look… killing is bad… can't look." Robin took the gun squeezed his eyes shut stood up and fired seven shots in quick succession. Then all was quiet. Artemis stood up in surprise she could hear sirens approaching the building. From the light that filtered in from the street Artemis could see crumpled bodies lying on the ground. Robin looked over at her with a small smile that shook her to her core. "There is no force in this verse that can stop me."


	5. Chapter 5

YJ: Finding Robin: Chapter 5

When Batman arrived in Metropolis it was a scene of chaos. There was police everywhere, the building has been evacuated. Batman by passed the front of the building and just entered through the broken window. First thing he saw was Robin crouched next to unconscious Superboy clearly upset. Miss Martian was lent up against a wall on the only bit of clear floor nearby. Artemis stood away from the rest; she looked like she was in shock. Superman was there watching over the kids and Green Lantern was taking care of the assault team.

"Do you have any idea what you did?" Batman said crossing the room before Superman could stop him. He picked up the terrified blond girl by her jacket collar. "You almost go them all killed and Robin captured." Batman's voice shook with anger. This girl had betrayed them, and put the team, put Robin, his son, in danger. "How could you?" The fear left Artemis's face replaced with guilt and remorse, but that did nothing to quell Batman's anger. Suddenly a pair of small hands wrapped around his large arm.

"Stop. She had no choice." At Robin's voice Batman let go of Artemis. The girl collapsed unceremoniously on to the ground. Batman turned to look at the boy. Robin was shaking but he seemed quite lucid. "They have something important of hers." Everyone looked at Robin in surprise. "They have her mother."

"You knew…" Artemis gasped, "Then you must have known that they won't release her till you are captured!" Artemis said accusingly. "Why did you let them attack us if you knew yet you didn't let them take you?"

"They will not release her…" Robin said brokenly. "Should have gone with them… but could not… can't go back there…" Robin murmured guiltily. "Don't want to end like them. Bodies, no minds." Robin looked horrified at the bodies of the men they had fought earlier. "Sorry… so sorry…"

"You should have come to me." Batman said glaring at Artemis pulling Robin into his arms defensively trying to calm the boy down. "We could have saved your mother. They would not have released your mother even if they captured Robin. What you did is unforgiveable. Don't you try to put this on him."

"It's late, we should get these kids somewhere where they can get some rest." Superman said putting a hand on Batman's shoulder. Batman wanted to yell at Artemis some more but Robin was more important right now. "You girls head back to Mount Justice." The girls didn't argue, Batman turned to Superman. "Take him to the cave, we will meet you there."

* * *

As Bruce placed Robin into the Batplane he could tell that the boy was upset and agitated.  
"We are going back to the cave. Superman is taking Superboy there first to get treated. You will see him soon." Bruce said in a low voice trying to sound reassuring.  
"...I am bad... Just like them..." Robin murmured weakly head lent back against the seat. "I killed those men... They were just copies... But they each had a soul... silenced." Bruce didn't know what to say to comfort the boy, he just sped off towards the cave as fast as he could. "Guns are bad... Bullet in the brainpan... Squish." A haunted smile appeared on Robin's face, his eyes unfocused. "Dead. Just like that. Flame of life snuffed out. Had no choice..." Robin's smile warped into a look on anguish. "Always have a choice! ... But they were hurting Miss M... Superboy... not where they were supposed to be." Tears fell, breathing ragged Robin began to rock in his seat. "Killing is bad! ...had to shoot them... Can't go back there... had to kill Dr. Carpenter… Trade broken Robin for precious mother... Most logical choice... No one dies… Can't do it... Too weak..." Bruce has heard enough. He leant over and pulled the small boy into his lap and held him tight. In the back of his mind was glad he included the auto pilot feature.  
"It was a tough decision, but you made the right choice." Bruce said rubbing gentle circles on the boy's back. Bruce knew exactly where the boy got this complex to be so hard on himself and Bruce inwardly regret being so strict with Robin as he held the broken down boy in his arms. "You made the right choice."

* * *

When Conner regained consciousness he bolted up memories of what the attack still fresh on his mind. Conner winced at the pain shooting up his back.

"It's okay. You are safe." Superman's voice brought Conner back to reality, he examined the unfamiliar surroundings. "You are in the infirmary in the Batcave." Conner felt a small pair of hands wrapped around his hand, he looked down and smiled slightly in relief to see Robin curled up asleep holding his hand.

"You saved us." Conner said looking at Superman, who looked back uncomfortably.

"No, I got there too late." Superman replied looking down at Robin. "He saved you all."

"Robin?" Conner asked surprised.

"Yeah." Superman nodded. "You should rest, you kids had a long night, and you are still healing." Conner lay back feeling the soreness on his back.

"What was that?" Conner asked remembering how he had sustaining the injury.

"It was a Kryptonite laced blade you were stabbed with." Superman explained. "The strike force knew that you would be there with Robin they came prepared. I guess they weren't prepared for Robin's reaction when they hurt you. He seems to be quite attached to you. He wouldn't leave your side the whole time."

"How did they find us?" Conner asked moving his arm out of Robin's grasp and put it around Robin. The boy curled instinctively closer into Conner's side.

"Artemis betrayed your location to the enemy," Batman said bluntly as he entered the infirmary. "I did not send her. She was working for Cadmus. They are holding her mother hostage." Batman explained quickly seeing the angry glint in Conner's eyes.

"What are we going to do now?" Conner asked. "How can we keep him safe?"

"The two of you are in the Batcave. You are safe for now. We will talk about the plans in the morning." Batman said with one last look at Robin. He had wanted to take the sleeping boy back to his own room but seeing Robin sleeping so peacefully snuggled up next to Conner Batman decided he would leave Robin in the clone's hands for now. Superman followed Batman out of the infirmary turning off the lights.

"Rest well."

* * *

"Master Bruce." Alfred said as Bruce stepped out of the entrance to the Batcave. The old man didn't have to say anything for Bruce to know what this was about. There was nothing that goes on in the Wayne manor, Batcave included, that Alfred did not know about.  
"I don't know if this is a good idea." Bruce sighed noticing the tray of Alfred's famous cookies and hot cocoa in a thermos. "I don't know how he is going to react to you. He is not accepting his own name right now, just Robin... I think he is subconsciously still trying to protect his identity."  
"I understand." Alfred said picking up the tray. "He is sleeping right now. I will deliver the tray and leave." Bruce has never heard the pleading tone Alfred's words carried right now. The poor old man had been worried sick since the day Robin was captured, and although Bruce had diligently updated Alfred with Robin's condition it was not enough. Alfred has always been the one to take care of Richard when the boy was injured or sick, but this time for safety Bruce had kept the broken boy out of Alfred's reach, now that the boy was spending the night in the cave there was no stopping Alfred from seeing the boy he loved like a grandson.  
"Be careful." With Bruce's blessing Alfred disappeared behind the clock.

Alfred nodded briefly at Clark as he walked past him into the infirmary. Alfred felt his heart break all over again as he saw Richard. The boy was so small curled up next to the Superman clone. Alfred could tell that the boy has lost weight and the dark circles beneath the boy's closed eyes only made his pale face paler. Alfred turned away to put the tray down on the bedside table taking a moment to collect himself. Alfred wanted to scoop the boy out of bed, bring him upstairs, tuck him in and demand that Bruce left the boy in his care. But Alfred didn't, if there was one thing Alfred knew how to do it was to let go. Alfred reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair from Richard's face, and with one last longing look at the boy Alfred turned and left.

* * *

When Conner woke again he saw that Robin was already awake sitting up on the bed staring at something. Conner sat up slowly testing his back, the pain was gone; he was healed. Conner followed Robin's gaze to a tray sitting on a table by the bed, there were cookies and a thermos on the tray with two mugs.

"Did you want some?" Conner asked since Robin was staring so intently at the tray. The boy looked up for a brief moment, nodded and then turned back to staring at the tray. Conner got out of the bed and opened the thermos. The scent of cocoa engulfed his senses. Conner poured them each a mug, the liquid was still giving off some steam. Robin took the mug and a cookie from Conner as the older boy held it out to him. Conner sat down on the bed and ate his own cookie and sipped the chocolate drink. They were more delicious than anything else he has ever tasted and it warmed up his body in an instant when he didn't even know he was cold. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed tears rolling down Robin's face as he nibbled on the cookie.

"What's wrong?" Conner asked concerned.

"The cookie is good." Robin said with a small smile. More tears fell.

"Then why are you crying?" Conner asked brow furrowed. His question seemed to have taken the younger boy by surprise Robin reached up and touched the wetness on his cheek.

"I am not sure…" Robin whispered savouring the flavours in his mouth. "so familiar… but missing… miss him… so much…" Conner leaned over, put his arms around the tiny boy and held him tight in hopes of providing comfort. Robin leant his head against Conner's cheek. "It's time…. It's time to go back… can't go back… but maybe… if you were with me… Come with me?"

"Where?" Conner asked not that it mattered, he would follow the boy to hell and back if he had to.

"To find Robin."

* * *

Artemis could hear the chatter echoing through the hallways. Conner and Robin had returned to Mount Justice the next morning. Artemis closed her bedroom door. She could not bring herself to face the team right now.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kick you off the team and make you pay for what you did." Batman's voice made Artemis jump. Artemis turned around staring up in fear at the Dark Knight.  
"I... I was stupid... I should have come to you when they approached me... But it's my mom we are talking about!" Artemis said defensively.  
"Your actions threatened the safety of your teammates, of Robin." Artemis would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid. "If you so much as have a stray thought about betraying us again I will personally make sure you suffer." Artemis swallowed, she hadn't noticed that she was backing up until her back hit the wall. "Robin may have forgiven you but I haven't. I will be watching. One step out of place..." Batman let his words trail off leaving Artemis to formulate the consequences in her own head and swept out of the girl's room as silently as he came.

Artemis figured that Batman may be doing her a favour if he took her away. None of them trusted her in the first place; she never fit in, even though they all kept up pretence of acceptance. The looks that Wally and Kaldur gave her when she returned with Megan was not something that she could easily forget. The judgement, the distain bore into her through their gaze, and that was before they heard what had happened. Before they had found out that she had betrayed them, they already assumed.

"Artemis?" Robin's voice made the girl jump again, what was with the Bats and walking without a sound. The boy smiled so sweetly at her making her heart skip a beat as he took her hand. "It's time to go. She is waiting."

* * *

"So you are saying that we are just going to waltz into one of Cadmus's most secure secret labs and walk out with the hostage?" Wally waved his arms madly at the screen depicting their supposed 'plan' to infiltrate Cadmus and rescue Artemis' mother. "Do we even know where this place is?"

"I do." Robin replied reaching out to the map his hands spun the globe until he settled on the country he was looking for and continued to zoom in on the spot he was looking for. "Under here."

"Under New York City?" Wally gaped. "You are going to have to be more specific." Robin tapped the holo-image and it zoomed in on a large building owned by LEX Corp. "How do you know this stuff?"

"I don't know…" Robin's gaze became distant and haunted, Conner glared angrily at Wally. "Secrets… in my head."

"What information do we have about this place's security?" Kaldur asked looking at the building. "It looks like a office building it does not have the facilities to house a lab of any kind."

"No, not there…" Robin said dragging the building off the screen and began drawing something below the building. "It's underneath." Robin's finger danced across the screen as he drew out what looked like a floor plan, marking security cameras, guards and entrances. Robin would pause every now and then clutching his head in pain, but before anyone could interrupt him the boy would continue drawing. The team watched in amazement as a detailed floor plan appeared in matter of minutes on the screen of a twenty seven floor underground facility, however when Robin go to the twenty seventh floor he could not continue, both hands shot to his head and he dropped to his knees.

"Robin!" Conner cried beside Robin in an instant Batman just a few steps behind.

"Can't… a secret… need to recall, so many thoughts can't separate it… all jumbled… all wrong!" Robin pulled himself out of Conner's arms and reached to destroy the drawing but Batman's caught his wrist and pulled Robin into his arms.

"It's okay. That is good enough." Batman said holding the shaking boy still, even thought he knew it was no enough. How many more floors were there, what was on the twenty seventh floor that Robin could not recall. All of this could be a trap. Once Robin's shaking stopped Batman released him and he wondered over to Conner.

"This should be enough to get us in, and we can plan an escape route." Kaldur said looking at the drawings.

"This could all be wrong... I mean it must be hard to make sense of all the information you may have picked up in there." Wally had quickly corrected himself when he saw the broken look Robin gave him. "It could also be a trap, they could have put these plans in Robin's head on purpose." Robin turned away from Wally and buried his face in Conner's chest, the Superboy put a protective arm around him.

"Either way _we_ are going." Conner spoke up indicating very clearly himself and Robin. Batman looked at him questioningly.

"What for?"

"To help Robin find himself again." Conner replied. "There is something he has to do there, and I am going with him." Conner fully expected Batman to shut him down, he bravely held Batman's unwavering glare. To his surprise Batman didn't raise any objections.

"I am going too." Artemis broke the silence risking the glares from the others. "My mother is there, I have to go."

"We are a team, we go together." Kaldur said looking at his teammates. Megan nodded.

"What do you say Wally?" Megan asked. Wally let out a sigh.

"When did I become the reasonable one. Oh to hell with it," Wally said shaking his head quickly. "Riskiest plan of the century here we come."


	6. Chapter 6

YJ: Finding Robin: Chapter 6

The flight on the bio-ship to New York City was filled with nervous silence. The closer they drew to New York the more agitated Robin seemed to get, he kept glancing over at Superboy to calm himself. Sensing this Megan moved the two boys' seats together. As the ship approached the Lex Corp building Robin had ended up in Superboy's lap. The team landed on a roof a few building away from the Lex Corp building the Bat-plane landed next to them. It was so cold Megan could see her own breath.

"We don't know what is down there. If I say we pull the plug on this operation you are under no circumstances to question my judgement." Batman said seriously looking at each of the children his eyes lingering on Artemis. "My word is law or you can stay behind. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

The team following Batman's lead was able to sneak through the building's back entrance without being detected. They found the elevator and saw that the elevators led to fifty different floors beneath the building.

"We don't have time to search them all. There is just too many floors." Wally gaped. "Even with super speed this could take all day." Before anyone could answer Robin reached out and pressed the button for the twenty-seventh floor.

"What's down there Robin?" Wally asked. The boy doesn't answer at first he just stared nervously at the elevator door and gripping Conner's hand tighter. As the elevator began to move Robin replied not taking his gaze off the door.

"Mother."

* * *

As the elevator door slid open the team found themselves in a wide sterile looking hallway only half the lights were lit. Everything was eerily silent. Robin moved over to a panel on the wall, plugged in his wrist computer and began typing away at the keyboard. Watching Robin work the others saw a shadow of the old Robin, but as Robin finishes the boy did not turn back to smile triumphantly at them instead he gave them a blank look and headed down the north hallway.

With Robin in the lead the team moved through the deserted halls all the while keeping their guard up, occasionally they would hear guards somewhere in the maze of hallways but Robin seemed to know their patrol and they were able to avoid any encounters. After nearly half an hour of weaving through the seemingly endless hallways Robin came to a stop at a non-descript room. Robin looked at Superboy and nodded at the door. Superboy understood and grabbed the door ripping it from its frame.

"Mother!" Artemis cried racing into the room towards the unconscious woman in the wheelchair. "Mother!" Artemis was nearly hysterics when the woman didn't respond.

"Calm down she is alive. Just sedated." Batman told her as he checked over the unconscious woman. Batman pace a small vile under the woman's nose and with a gasp the woman woke up.

"Mom!" Artemis cried tears slipping from her eyes.

"Arty?" The woman cried still hazy from the drugs.

"Artemis! Thank god you are okay." The mother and daughter embraced. The teens had all piled into the room to witness the beautiful reunion, all except Robin. Robin stood at the door unable to look at the scene unfolding in the cell a tortured and haunted look filled the boy's eye blue eyes. Conner noticed and found his way back to Robin's side and took the boy's hand supportively.

"Let's get out of here." Batman said breaking the reunion. "We don't have much time."

"Not yet." Robin said as the group piled out of the cell. "Have to find Robin." The others looked a little confused at Robin, but the boy's gaze down the hall was unwavering.

"Alright." Batman said finally. "You kids take her back first." Batman looked briefly at Superboy who stepped closer to Robin. "We will go with him. We will be right behind you."

"We will come back, once we get her to the ship." Kaldur said looking up at the man half expecting Batman to dispute his plan but the man didn't he just gave Kaldur a curt nod.

"Don't get caught."

* * *

Superboy followed close behind Robin as the boy walked briskly down the hall Batman walking beside them, ever since the others left Robin seemed more and more agitated his body twitched ever so slightly as if holding himself steady was taking all his effort and concentration. The halls came to an end at a wide solid wall with a pair of large doors. Robin went and worked on opening the door without a word.

"What's here Robin?" Batman asked the boy didn't answer, but their answer was soon revealed as the door slid open. The room was large and there was chair in the center of the room with several surgical devices on a tray next to the chair. Superboy could not help but notice the arms and leg harnesses on the chair. Batman on the other hand was busy looking at the shelves that lined the walls of the room. Each shelf contained a hard drive each labelled with a code. Batman went over to the nearest computer terminal began trying to access the terminal but Robin stopped him and took over typing.

"It's a secret. No one is supposed to know." Robin said with a small sad smile. "But Robin heard it. Heard it from his mind, it speaks so loud even though he tries so hard to make it silent. All these people… copies of what they once were. What I once was… sleeping, in disks… data… be…before they came in to our heads and broke us." Robin had to stop typing to calm his breaths. "Saved so they can play pretend, put it on top, hide the weapon… reintroduce to society." A list appeared on the computer screen, names corresponding to the codes on each of the drives. "You need to know Batman. Who has been replaced…" Batman gaped at the computer scanning through the names on the list, the subjects ranged from regular civilians to government officials, Cadmus was bigger than any of them had realised.

"Robin. What are you doing?" Superboy's voice drew Batman's attention to the boy who had moved away from the terminal. Robin had pulled a drive labelled C9987 from the shelves and loaded it onto the terminal by the chair.

"It's Robin, your Robin… no soul, a copy… but whole, not broken…" Robin said showing them the drive. "Delete the weapon… dangerous… get Robin, Dick Grayson, friend, son… back." The tremble in Robin's voice was unmistakeable; the boy was terrified. Batman stared at the boy trying to comprehend what he was trying to say, but Superboy seemed to have made up his mind.

"No." Superboy said snatching the drive out of Robin's hand. "You can't do this. It will be like killing yourself."

"But this is not the Robin that should be." Robin said gesturing at himself shaking his head. "You don't understand… dangerous… can't continue… it will almost be the same…" Robin smiled up at them sadly. "You will forget… Robin is not real." Superboy couldn't listen anymore, he smashed the hard drive onto the ground. When Robin tried frantically to salvage the broken bits Superboy pulled Robin into his arms.

"No. I don't want the old Robin back if it is not real." Superboy said holding the boy firmly against his chest. "You are you. You are still here. You are just different now, and we need to accept that." A tear escaped Robin's eyes.

"With the information we have here I will try and help make it better." Batman said kneeling down as Superboy released Robin. With a gentle hand he wiped away the tear and stroked Robin's cheek. "I would never want to replace you. Robin is not lost, he is right here." Batman said putting his hand over the boy's heart. "Still a friend, still my son, still a hero."

* * *

"How touching." A chilling voice shattered the moment. Batman and Superboy looked up instinctively placing himself between the intruder and Robin. The man who spoke was thin and wiry clad in a white lab coat and a surgical smock beneath that smiled eerily at the group, "I must say Robin you continue to perform beyond expectations." The man smiled at Robin adjusting his glasses. "Even without the compiling phase and the cover implant you still managed to complete your primary objective." The scientist looked at Superboy then his gaze shifted over to Batman, "You even brought us a bonus."

"No...nonononon..." Robin murmured in horror.

"Now if the two of you would just..." Batman did not let him finish, he threw a smoke grenade at the man's feet, gathered the shaken Robin up in his arms and motioned for Superboy to follow him towards the door. As the room began filling with smoke Batman gestured towards the double doors. Superboy didn't waste any time ramming into the door putting his full weight behind it. After the third strike the warped metal gave way and the group found themselves face to face with two identical looking blond girls holding hands standing in their way.

"Did you think I would let you get away so easily?" The man said stepping out of the smoke behind them, Batman noticed him put something in his ears. "Girls?" As Batman pieced it all together it was too late a ear piercing screech came from the girls driving stakes of pain into his head. Beside him Robin and Superboy were doubled over, covering their ears and screaming in pain.

"That's enough girls." The screaming stopped leaving the heroes weak and disorientated. "Isn't it magnificent? You see Superman wasn't our only project. We even improved on the Canary Cry. It's funny how sound can trigger thing in our minds isn't it?" The girls opened their mouth again but this time they began to sing in different yet complimentary tunes.

"No!" Robin cried out his hands over his ears again. "Will… not… obey." Superboy on the other hand became very silent, his hands dropped to his side and he stood up began walking towards the scientist.

"That's right you belong to us, not them. You are our weapon. We created you."

"Stop!" Robin screamed still clutching his head looking desperately at Superboy. "Superboy!" At the sound of Robin calling to him the clone stopped and turned to look at the boy. For a moment Superboy was himself again just long enough to realize what was going on before the girls increased their volume and captured his mind once more. The man laughed maniacally.

"Good boy. Now, incapacitate Batman and dispose of the boy. I don't need a tool that is broken."

Without anymore prompting the clone charged towards them aiming for the clearly shaken Robin first. Batman pulled himself together in time to pick Robin up and get out of the way as Superboy's fist created a small crater on the ground.

"Robin. Stay here. Fight it." Batman said setting the catatonic boy down on the ground and turned just in time to throw an exploding Batarang at the charging Kryptonian slowing down his advances. Batman poised himself to face Superboy as the clone came charging at him again. Dodging a punch Batman used the momentum to redirect Superboy into a side wall. The wall didn't seem to slow Superboy down at all, the clone was back up with a roar of anguish his hand grasping at Batman's throat. Batman stood fast in front of Robin shielding the boy so he could not dodge the large boy completely. Superboy's crushing strength closed around Batman's shoulder and knocked the man to the ground pinned under the teen.

"Superboy! What the hell?" Kid Flash's voice made the clone hesitate long enough to allow Batman to throw Superboy off as the teens came running down the hall towards them.

"Batman!" Aqualad looked towards the man fending off Superboy trying to get a sense of what was going on.

"Superboy is being controlled..." Batman said dodging a hit and punching Superboy in the stomach. "Take out the girls!"

"Kid Flash go! Artemis cover him. Miss Martian try to get through to Superboy."

"Got it. The singing was getting creepy... It's a shame though they are so cute." KF said before taking off Artemis shot him a dirty look and aimed an exploding arrow at the scientist.

"Ahhhhh!" Superboy screamed dropping to one knee clutching his head as Miss Martian closed her eyes and started to try and reach Superboy's mind.

"Protect Robin." Batman ordered Aqualad before dashing forward past the teens to get to the scientist but he stopped abruptly as all the doors in the hallway simultaneously opened with a resounding click.

Then all hell broke loose.


	7. Chapter 7

YJ: Finding Robin: Chapter 7

For Robin the mind numbing singing stopped and for a moment, just a very brief moment, there was silence. Then his mind was enveloped in screams. There were so many voices Robin was having trouble distinguishing between the voiceless victims screaming, his friends' screams and his own screams. Hundreds of soul-less bodies poured out of the doors into the halls. At first no one knew what was going on then Faust moved.  
"Damn you Luthor!" Faust cursed as he began running down the hall away from the pale barely human creatures, but it was too late. The creatures lung forward clawing, biting and grabbing at anything that was not one of them.  
"Robin!" Batman's voice pulled Robin out of his own mind as a creature lung at him trying to grab him. Robin could see that his friends were in trouble. Kid Flash had been knocked against a wall, Artemis can't get far away enough to use her arrows, Miss Martian's many arms were not enough to fend off all her attackers. Batman, Superboy and Aqualad were all holding their own but there was simply too many. At this rate they will never make it.

He couldn't lose them – the ones so important to him, to Robin, to Dick. He remembered, Artemis, Megan, Kaldur, Wally... Conner... Bruce. Without them Robin was nothing. Without them Dick was dead. He couldn't lose them. Not when he could help it. They've protected him all this time while he was lost, waiting for him to find his way. Now, it was his turn to protect them.

There was just too many of them. Wally was fast, but speed didn't matter when it the creatures were everywhere. Wally knew he was going to get crushed to death, he just wished he would suffocate first. He had been caught and the bodies began piling onto him. Wally couldn't tell if it was hard to breathe because his chest was being crushed or if there was just too many things breathing the same air in the same vicinity. Suddenly the weight on his chest began to ease. By the time the last creature climbed off of him Wally could see a large crowd forming in the middle of all the chaos and for whatever reason more and more of the creatures swarmed towards the center. Suddenly a body flew through the crowd and for a moment the crowd parted enough for Wally to see Robin was at the very center of the swarm, fighting. Robin was moving like Wally has never seen him move before. The boy's usually graceful movements were still as fluid as ever but every move was so precise. It was as if Robin could see all around him, it was as if he knew where his opponents were going to be before they got there.

The gap close as fast as it opened, new bodies filling the hole Wally quickly lost sight of the younger boy.

"Damn you! Get out of my way!" Wally cried desperately pulling at the creatures swarming towards the center. Swing after swing Wally fought hoping to cut though the crowd, hoping for another glimpse at the boy in the center. He had to get there. He had to get to Robin.

"Robin!" Wally could hear Superboy's desperate voice yelling on the other side of the crowd. From where he was standing Wally could see bodies fly though the air as Superboy tossed them in the air pulling them away from the swarm forming around Robin. All the others have gotten up and began trying to fight to get to Robin. Suddenly the group stumbled inward all at once and Wally saw Robin jump out from the center of the crowd and landed near him.

"Run! We need to run." Robin said to team as they gathered around them. "They know the pain, but their bodies don't feel. Will fight until they cannot move. Until all their bones are broken. Eight to twenty-five pounds of pressure to break a bone. Takes too much strength not practical based on sheer numbers. We run." They did not need any more prompting they ran, Robin taking the lead running down the hall behind him. Robin seemed to know exactly where he was going. A left, a right and another left, they could hear the hundreds of running footsteps trailing after them. They were all losing steam, even Wally was slowing down. They can't keep up the pace for much longer. Wally barely stopped in time to not run into Robin as the boy stopped abruptly at a large door.

"Will this lead all the way out?" Batman asked examining the door. Robin did say anything, but he headed to a panel about twenty feet away from the large elevator doors on the wall. Robin began typing furiously at the keyboard and Batman seemed satisfied with that as an answer, he turned to the rest of the team. "Move those crates so we can make a barrier just in case we need to buy some time." No one argued, as tired as they were they paired up and pulled the large crates into a barricade across the hallway.

"Robin?"Superboy asked standing protectively next to the small boy eyeing the hallway they came from nervously as the footsteps and groaning got louder and louder as the swarm drew close.

"Not to rush you or anything, but faster would be better." Artemis said anxiously pacing the wide hall her bow at the ready.

"This looks like the service elevator that should take us back to the entrance where we came in." Wally said as the details on the elevator came on the screen as Robin worked at bypassing the security. It appeared that the building had been put into lock down when the creatures were released.

"Robin?" Batman said with some more urgency as the first wave of creatures rounded the corner into view. If it was even possible Robin typed faster and with a hum the elevator came to life. They could hear the elevator cart coming down from the ground floor. It was coming but too slowly.

Level B1… 2… 3… 4…

"They are coming." Robin whispered walking away from the terminal and approached the barrier as the first wave got closer with a second wave close behind. Batman was the first to react, a concussion grenade was thrown far down the hall into the middle of the second and third group trudging down towards them sending the creatures flying into the walls and ceilings.

Level B5… 6… 7… 8…

"Artemis. Aqualad." Batman ordered. Artemis shot her exploding arrows at the creatures as they came within range while Aqualad directed currents of water pushing the closest ones back. "Superboy. Ms. Martian." The two nodded lifting up two large and heavy crates and tossed it into the center of the group. The crates scattered the crowd and the less fortunate creatures were crushed underneath.

Level B9… 10…. 11…. 12…

"That elevator has to be able to move faster than that!" KF groan looking back at the number display showing the elevator's current position.

"Yes it can." Robin replied plainly.

"Then why are we not making it go faster?" Kid Flash gaped at the boy gesturing wildly at the encroaching zombie-like creatures. "Can't you see we are a little short on time here?"

"If he speeds that up anymore it may not be able to go back up." Batman explained. "That is if it could be stopped." Batman's words sobered the boy to their situation.

"Let's go." Robin whispered before he dashed forward.

Level B13… 14… 15… 16…

With a loud roar Superboy tossed a creature into a cluster of them to his right knocking them down only to have a few latch onto his arms by a tangle and limbs and teeth. It hurt, not enough to stop him, but it still hurt. Superboy flung the creatures off him and charged into another group that was getting too close to the barrier. To his left he could see Robin, and if they were not in such a dire situation he would have been mesmerized by the small boy's movements. Every hit was precise, every kick aimed to shatter bone, every punch aimed to incapacitate the creatures, all the while dodging all the attacks. It was breath-taking.

Level B17… 18… 19… 20…

Megan has never fought so hard in her life, and has never felt so hopeless. It could be the seemingly endless stream of these pale warped humanoid creatures that seemed to stop at nothing to try and destroy them. It could be the waves of sadness she kept sensing coming from these creatures. Every time she made physical contact with one of the creatures she could see a flash of what they use to be, what was left of a distant memory for these creatures. They were once humans, with families, and friends until they were captured and changed. Each creature seemed to hold on to these deteriorating memories somewhere deep in the back of their minds. The first glimpse froze Megan in her tracks. Her hesitation allowed a swarm of creatures to attach themselves to her pulling, biting and clawing at her, their memories overwhelming her mind. Suddenly she felt them knocked away from her one by one. When Megan opened her eyes again she saw Robin next to her.

'_It's okay….'_

Robin's voice spoke in her mind like a soothing melody.

_There is no going back for them… Help them let go. _

Robin smiled at her, and she smiled back. There was no time for hesitation. She will fight to put them out of their miser and to protect the people who are precious to her.

Level B21… 22… 23…

Artemis stood in the back behind the rest of the group shooting into the ever encroaching crowd. As the girl watched her friends fight she realized just how large the gap between them was. All of them were in the thick of things fighting, holding their own, even their youngest member, a mere human like herself, but so much smaller, stood and fought so valiantly next to the others. The more Artemis got to know Robin the more in awe she was with the mysterious boy. How could one human being, much less a child, withstand all the things that he has and still function? Artemis wouldn't go as far as to say the boy was balanced, especially in light of the recent events, but how could the boy continue to fight so hard for them? How could he still so unconditionally care for the ones around him? How could he so easily forgive her betrayal?

Level B24…

"Artemis!" Kaldur's voice pulled the girl out of her thoughts just in time to see a creature charge towards her fist drawn. It was too late for her to dodge.

B25…

Suddenly Robin was on front of her. With a sickening thud the boy took the hit for her, she could hear the sickening crack of Robin's ribs buckling under the force. Robin's body flew skidding along the ground landing at Artemis's feet.

B26…

"Stay focused!" Batman growled at Artemis angrily as he watched Robin protect Artemis when the girl was spacing out. Superboy was at Robin's side in an instant helping the boy up. Artemis stood frozen unsure what to do.

B27…

The doors to the elevator opened, and not a moment too soon, then team has been backed all the way up to the elevator doors.

"Get in! We got to go!" Kaldur called to the rest of the team. As all of them filed into elevator Kaldur realised just how badly injured everyone was. Wally was limping; his arm held close to his chest looked like it was broken. The girls leaned on each other bleeding and bruised, even Batman looked a little winded. Robin was half leaning on Superboy as the boy half dragged half carried into the elevator. Kaldur himself was not doing much better he was dehydrated and wounded.

"Why are there no buttons here?" Wally gaped in exasperation looking desperately at the metal panel where the control panels are usually resided.

"This is a freight elevator no humans ever enter to operate it from the inside." Batman sighed in realization. "The only controls would be on an external terminal." The exhausted group looked across the advancing crowd of mindless creatures to the terminal that seemed too far away.

"I will go." Robin said with a smile pulling himself out of Superboy's arms.

"No you can't." Superboy said looking out into the dangerous sea of creatures there would be no coming back.

"I will be right behind you. You have all protected me, all of you." Robin said looking from one of his friends to another, to Batman "You know it has to be me." Batman looked away because he knew it was true. Robin's eyes finally settled onto Superboy. Robin smiled and placed his hand on Superboy's face. "It's my turn." With that Robin stepped out of the elevator before anyone could react closing the door behind him.

Superboy clawed at the heavy metal door but could not get a grip to rip it open. Batman's hand caught his and stopped him.

"Stop you rip that open his sacrifice will be for nothing." Batman's usual emotionless voice was filled with sadness. For a few soul crushing moments they sat in the pitch darkness only the roar of the creatures outside the doors, and then they began to move. The higher the elevator rose the lower their hearts sank. They had come to find Robin, but now Robin was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

YJ: Finding Robin: Chapter 8

As the group of heroes walked sombrely out of the elevators the first rays of sunlight lit up the gray skies. The snow fall last night laid a thick blanket of white over the world. A few steps away from the elevator Conner allowed himself to fall to his knees his legs losing all their strength. Conner didn't realize he was crying until spots of melted snow began to appear before him. A few feet away Megan clung to Kaldur for comfort as she cried, Wally sat his face in his hands, Artemis stood away from the group but she cried as well. Batman stood with his back to the children, a dark shadow against the white snow, his shoulder trembled ever so slightly, but the children were too distraught to notice. Robin was gone.

The mechanical whirl of the large freight elevator door sounded and immediately the heroes turned towards it fear filling their hearts. Had the mindless creatures figured out a way up to the surface? The damage they could do in the streets would be catastrophic with the heroes too exhausted to put up a real fight. The door parted. Conner got back on his feet, everyone else was poised and ready. For a few tense moments, there was nothing. Then a small figure staggered out of the elevator.

"Robin!" Conner rushed forward and caught the boy in his arms as Robin collapsed. The boy was covered in blood, some of it his own, but mostly not. His chest rose and fell harshly as the boy tried to catch his breath.

"Robin." Batman took the boy out of Conner's arms examining him for injuries.

"I told you I was right behind you." Robin said smiling weakly at Conner, two batarangs caked in blood drop into the snow from Robin's torn up hands. "No force in this verse can stop me."

* * *

Two weeks after their mission in Metropolis lab Batman announced that Robin was ready to returned to Mount Justice. These two weeks seemed like eons for the teens as they all waited with baited breath. The memories of what Robin was like still fresh in their mind and Batman's warning to them didn't help either.

"_With the information we found at the lab I was able to modify the compiling process and help restore some of the damage they caused. Robin has gained abilities that could be helpful. He can hear thoughts, not voluntarily but he can hear them." Batman's voice remained steady and stern as he gave them the details. "His brain seemed to have adapted to process all the information that his mind is receiving but being in large crowds is still taxing for him. Without his natural inhibitors he is able to observe everything, and then calculate the most likely outcome in his mind, so it would seem like he knows the future sometimes." As Batman spoke the teens remained silently listening to what has become of their friend. Conner vaguely wondered how Batman could speak of Robin so much like a test subject. To an outsider it seemed as if Batman didn't care about the boy, but Conner's memories of the protectiveness and tenderness Batman showed Robin reminded him otherwise. "These abilities come as a double edge sword, he can't turn it off. It will be hard for him to focus on just one thing. Human interaction will be even more difficult, especially in group settings. Our efforts have proven fruitless, the damage Cadmus caused is irreversible, but he is still Robin. I hope you all can see it in yourselves to accept him." In Batman's emotionless voice they all heard the soft pleading of a loving father._

"_How can we not?" Wally smiled. "He is like our little brother."_

"_Yeah, we are family." Megan joined in._

"_No matter what we become Robin has always accepted us." Artemis said softly guilt still tugging at her heart._

"_Please let us have Robin back." Conner pleaded swallowing his pride. Batman said nothing and gave only a curt nod. The teens erupted in cheer. They were going to be a complete team once again._

Although they had all been excited now the moment has come for them to see Robin again worse case scenarios kept flashing in their minds. The team leapt to their feet as the computer's voice announced their arrival.

"Recognized. Batman. 02. Recognized. Robin. B01." The Dynamic Duo materialized at in front of the anxious teens. There Robin was in his civilian clothes, minus the shades, there was no point they had all found out his identity, standing there behind Batman. The boy's face was emotionless for a moment, and then he gave them a small smile stepping up to be next to Batman.

"Hey guys." Robin spoke. Wally's grin widened. Robin sounded so… normal.

"Robin!" Wally dashed forward and gave the boy a hug and the others soon followed. Through his friends Conner could see that the boy was uncomfortable, but Robin kept his smile on.

"Give him some space." Conner said pushing his way to be next to Robin. The others backed off a little and Robin smiled up at him gratefully.

"You can all resume your regular activities. I will contact you when there is a mission." Batman announced dismissing them. When the others left except for Conner, Batman looked down at Robin with what must have been a look of concern. Although Conner could not see a change of expression but Robin seemed to have understood because looked up at his mentor with a reassuring smile and nodded. Batman let his hand linger on Robin's shoulder for only another moment before turning and leaving the base.

Once Batman was gone Robin took Conner's hand and led the Kryptonian to a seat by the window away from the others. The two sat there in silence for a while watching the rain outside dance on the glass beside them.

"Thank you." Robin said softly breaking the silence. Before Conner could ask 'what for?' Robin continued as if he know the boy's question. "For everything. For helping me find Robin. Even though I am not your Robin."

"You are my Robin, and always will be…" Conner said looking into those sea blue eyes, those knowing eyes. Suddenly he felt a little awkward. "You probably already know what I am going to say." Robin smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but it's still nice to hear you say it."

"You would have done the same for me, for any of us. I will always be there for you. Always. No matter what you are Robin, never forget that. It is not what is up here." Conner said gently patting Robin's head and then he moved his hand over Robin's heart. "It's what's here that counts. A very wise boy once taught me that."

"That boy is not wise. The heart is merely an organ that circulates blood it has nothing to do with a person's personality or behaviour." Robin said straight faced.

"But it was you who said… You know that's not what I mean!" Conner, realising Robin was teasing him, protested playfully putting Robin into a gentle headlock.

Robin laughed his signature laugh.

Conner smiled.

Robin was back.

-END-

* * *

A/N: This is the end. I have really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you have all enjoyed reading it just as much. I would like to thank the Anon who posted this prompt in the first place on the LJ yj_anon_meme. I would also like to thank all of my readers and reviewers with all your kind and supportive words. I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
